


𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 (Bʟᴀᴋᴇ x Yᴀɴɢ x F! Rᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ)

by Owlmannnnnn_ao3



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlmannnnnn_ao3/pseuds/Owlmannnnnn_ao3
Summary: yeah im just posting this here just in case wattpad has the AUDACITY to delete this story
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long/Reader, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 3





	1. info

SUPRISE SHAWTY! it's me joanna (if you're new here just know you can call me jo) :>>

i was actually gonna make this a oneshot but who cares :))

Also I'm not gonna follow the original storyline of RWBY(but I'm gonna use some of the original one) (actually it depends if im smart enough to make my own storyline tbh) anyways

♡︎~𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞~♡︎  
•𝖲𝗍𝖺𝗋𝗍  
•>𝗖𝗵𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀<  
•𝖮𝗉𝗍𝗂𝗈𝗇𝗌  
•𝖤𝗑𝗂𝗍

>𝐘/𝐍 𝐋/𝐍<  
•>𝐁𝐢𝐨<  
•𝐄𝐱𝐢𝐭

>𝐑𝐚𝐜𝐞<  
•demon

>𝐀𝐠𝐞<  
17

>𝐇𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭<  
•5'9(wow you even taller than me)

>𝐑𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬<  
•Mom #1-lin l/n demon of wrath  
Status-Alive✅  
•Mom #2-Ai l/n demon of love and lust Status: Alive✅  
•older sister-Akira l/n  
Status: Alive✅  
•Older sister(akira's twin)-akane l/n  
Status: unknown❔  
•older brother-Kazan l/n  
Status: alive✅

>𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞<  
•Yang Xiao Long  
•Blake Belladonna

>𝐓𝐞𝐚𝐦<  
•t/n (that will be it till futher notice)

>𝐋𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐬(𝐡𝐮𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐦)<  
•Two short f/c horns and a f/c, also has tongue peircing(cuz they're cool)

>𝐋𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐬(𝐝𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐧 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐦)<  
•Two short f/c horns and a f/c tail, f/c eyes w/ black sclera, canine teeth(but she also has them in her human form), h/c hair but fades into f/c

>𝐒𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞<  
•Demon takeover: grants the user the ability to transform into one's inner demon.(you learn this later on in the story)

•Y/N can use dark magic and can create things like black vines/ropes, swords, etc. (It works exactly like ice make magic but with darkness)  
•(also you can make a mindlink with anyone you want just as long your bond is strong)

>𝐒𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐐𝐮𝐢𝐫𝐤<  
•(so this works just like how yang's eyes go red) so when y/n goes berserk or generally pissed off her eyes go from e/c to red (if you choose red as y/n's eye color it just glows into a brighter red)

>𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫<  
•White longsleeved polo with the sleeves folded till the elbows  
•bandages on arms but stops at the start of the fingers(dont worry its for ✨style✨)  
•Dark blue pants(cuz fuck skirts) and black converse (cuz they're the best)  
•dark red tie with a pin that looks like a sharingan tomoe(it also works like a small knife)  
•also a collar(not the kinky type...or maybe it is) and it has a white circle then a slash that goes through the middle

>𝐖𝐞𝐚𝐩𝐨𝐧(𝐬)<  
Sasuke's sword and a black revolver

*-*

>𝐑𝐞𝐦 𝐒𝐚𝐬𝐚𝐤𝐢<  
•>𝐁𝐢𝐨<  
•𝐄𝐱𝐢𝐭

>𝐑𝐚𝐜𝐞<  
•Human

>𝐀𝐠𝐞<  
•17

>𝐇𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭<  
•5'0(damn we're the same height)

>𝐑𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬<  
•unanmed mother  
Status: Alive✅  
•older sister-Aiko Sasaki  
Status: unknown❔

>𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞<  
•Riko Nakajima

>𝐓𝐞𝐚𝐦<  
•t/n

>𝐋𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐬<  
•Short silver hair with an ahoge, and light blue eyes

>𝐒𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞<  
•glitch-can teleport at her own will but if she gets too hyper she uhhh repeatedly teleport to random places like that one time when she teleported herself above a pool and then ya'know what happens

>𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬<  
•A red baseball t-shirt(the thing that's on tommyinnit's skin yeah that)  
•And a multiple amount of straps  
•fingerless gloves that start from the middle part of the arm  
•dark blue pants and white shoes(vans)  
•and a dark red bandana

>𝐖𝐞𝐚𝐩𝐨𝐧(𝐬)<  
those naruto fang swords, and dual pistols

*-*

>𝐑𝐢𝐤𝐨 𝐍𝐚𝐤𝐚𝐣𝐢𝐦𝐚<  
•>𝐁𝐢𝐨<  
•>𝐄𝐱𝐢𝐭<

>𝐑𝐚𝐜𝐞<  
•Tiger fanus

>𝐀𝐠𝐞<  
•17

>𝐇𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭<  
•6'0(Tall gurl)

>𝐑𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬<  
•Unnamed Mother  
Status-Deceased❌  
•Ami Nakajima  
Status-unknown❔

>𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞<  
•Rem Sasaki

>𝐓𝐞𝐚𝐦<  
•t/n

>𝐋𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐬<

•Short black hair with red tips a bandage over her left eye and and her right eye is teal

>𝐒𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞<  
•Stealth(ik horrible name)-basically she can make anything she touches like for example humans loose it's shadow and will also loose their ability to make a sound

>𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬<  
•black leather jacket with a white sweater under it  
•dark blue pants and black combat boots  
•and a dark red scarf

>𝐖𝐞𝐚𝐩𝐨𝐧𝐬<  
ana from overwatch's sniper (the black and gold skin one) and a black and red karambit knife

*-*  
>𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐨 𝐌𝐢𝐲𝐚𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐨<  
•>𝐁𝐢𝐨<  
•𝐄𝐱𝐢𝐭

>𝐑𝐚𝐜𝐞<  
•Wolf fanus

>𝐀𝐠𝐞<  
17

>𝐇𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭<  
5'4

>𝐑𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐞<  
•Dad-Eichi Miyamoto  
Status-Alive✅  
•Unnamed brother  
Status-Deceased❌

>𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞<  
•none(he hates people but he religiously ships rem x riko also y/n x blake x yang(he also secretly ships whiterose))

>𝐓𝐞𝐚𝐦<  
•t/n

>𝐋𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐬<  
•Dark blue hair, neon green eyes, and a pair of glasses

>𝐒𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞<  
•Intelligence-if he makes eyecontact with someone he can insantly know the backstory and semblance of the person he makes eyecontact with at his own will

>𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬<  
•Black vest with a white longsleeved polo and a black tie  
•dark blue pants and black shoes

>𝐖𝐞𝐚𝐩𝐨𝐧𝐬<  
black and blue throwing knives and a combat shotgun

*-*

𝐄𝐧𝐝 𝐎𝐟 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐋𝐢𝐬𝐭  
𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐭 𝐞𝐱𝐢𝐭  
>𝐑𝐞𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐮<

♡︎~𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞~♡︎  
•>𝗦𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁<  
•Characters  
•Options  
•Exit

(Side note: idk if the semblance(s) i made are actually semblance(s) but who cares)


	2. 0:1

★𝙿𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚞𝚎: 𝙼𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚈/𝙽 𝙻/𝙽★

-𝐘/𝐍 𝐋/𝐍 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐃𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐎𝐟 𝐓𝐰𝐨 𝐐𝐮𝐞𝐞𝐧𝐬-  
♡︎~✰𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐮𝐞:𝐩𝐭. 1✰~♡︎

17 years ago  
3𝐫𝐝 𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐏𝐎𝐕

Currently...the demon of love and lust herself Ai l/n was going through her pregnancy, giving birth to her and her wife's 4th child.

Having a pair of two female twins akira and akane as their first pair of kids being 8 at the time, and then Kazan as their second born being 4 at the time.

After an hour of birth giving the baby finally comes out. After cleaning the baby the doctors gave the new child to the parents.

As ai and lin see their new child a smile gets put on their faces seeing the small f/c horns to the f/c tail

"So what are you gonna name her darling?" lin asks her wife "hmm...how about y/n?" "y/n, y/n l/n yeah...i like that" 

Sᴍᴏʟ Tɪᴍᴇsᴋɪᴘ

"So kids it's time to meet your new baby sister" Lin states as she leads her three other kids to the nursery room "yay we get to have a new baby sibling!" Akane cheers putting a smile on lin's face "and i get to be an older brother" kazan states "and i get to teach her how to use a sword!" Akira says excited.

Lin let's out a chukle on how excited her children to meet their new sibling. "Ok we're her now be quiet ok? I think the baby's sleeping" lin states making the three children nod

They enter the room to see Ai on a chair holding the baby slowly rocking it from side to side. Ai moves her head up and sees her wife and kids "hey kids come here and meet your new baby sister" the kids rush over to look at the baby

"She's so cute!" Akane squeals "my little sister...she's so- cute" kazan says in amazement "can she train with me can she can she!?" Akira asks "of course she can but only when she's older anyways do you want to hold her?" Ai says giving a warm smile

"Yes!" All three kids said in unison "hey me first!" "no me first!" "No me!" as the three kids continue to argue lin physically facepalms and says "no need to fight over that...kazan you go first aince you're the youngest in all" "yay!" Kazan exclaims as Ai hands him his new sibling

Both parents let out a smile from their kids love towards the new one but then..."ok you've had your time its my turn now!" Both ai and lin let out a sigh of frustration 'this is the second time this happened' both parents thought at the same time

♡︎~✰𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐮𝐞:𝐩𝐭. 1✰~♡︎

𝐄𝐍𝐃


	3. 0:2

𝐘/𝐍 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐌𝐢𝐧𝐢 𝐖𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐢𝐨𝐫  
♡︎~✰𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐮𝐞: 𝐩𝐭.2✰~♡︎

Time skip(y/n is now 5)  
3𝐫𝐝 𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐏𝐎𝐕

The small 5 year old now runs around the castle passing every maid and butler she sees giving zed maids and butlers she passes a small laugh

as the 5 year old runs she spots her older brother "onee-san!" the older turns around and sees his younger sister "oh hey sis wassup?" "Where akira-nee?" "oh she's in the training feild why?" 

"I'm gonna train with her! She promised me she'd do it" kazan soon let's out a chuckle "well go teain with her make sure to not hurt yourself ok?" He states as his sister starts running towards the training feild "dont doubt meeeeeeeee!!!!!!" She screams as her figure gets smaller and smaller

"Tch(he said that in a playful manner) that idiot...oh I'm thirsty time to get blood from the kitchen!"(demons in this usually drink blood other than water) Kazan says as he starts to walk over to the kitchen 

Y/N soon spots her older sister akira, training in the feild running past her parents and other sister who was watching "akira-neee!" The child screams as she jumps into the older's arms

"Hey lil sis what's up?" "Can i train with you?! Can i can i?!" "Of course you can c'mon" akira states walking with her sister to get her a wooden sword

Kazan soon joins akane and his parents watching the two train "hey here's some blood i got for you" he says as he tosses the blood to his sister "thanks" she states as she opens the bag

"Now remember you hold the sword like this ok? Make sure not to poke your eye" akira asks making y/n nod "now c'mon stab the dummy!" "Fuck yeah! Let's go" the child screams causing kazan and akane spitting out their drinks and the parents' eyes go wide 

"Who taught her cuss words?" Lin asks "i don't know....wait- AKIRA" akane screams at her twin 

♡︎~✰𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐮𝐞: 𝐩𝐭.2✰~♡︎

𝐄𝐍𝐃


	4. 0:3

𝐌𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐍𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞  
♡︎~✰𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐮𝐞:𝐩𝐭. 3✰~♡︎

Time skip(y/n is now 14)  
𝐘/𝐍 𝐏𝐎𝐕

"Have a good first day of school kiddo!"(this is before beacon) mom says to me as she drives off probbably to have sex with mother idk (you call lin "mom" and you call Ai "mother") 

'*sigh* this is your first day at your new school y/n. Goal for today make atleast one new friend'

Tɪᴍᴇ Sᴋɪᴘ  
3𝐫𝐝 𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐏𝐎𝐕

'welp...im too embarrassed to talk to anyone...i can go through this without any friends right? right-?' your thoughts were cut off by someone calling you "hey ummm do you mind if we sit here?" A girl with short silver hair and an ahoge asks you, behind her was a girl with black hair with red tips and a bandage on her left eye and a dude with dark blue hair and green eyes.

"No i don't mind at all..." The silver haired girl sits opposite to you as the other girl sits next to her and the boy sits next to you "hi! So anyways I'm rem sasaki this person next to me is riko nakajima and that boy next to you is tomo miyamoto" "hello" riko says "pleasure to meet you" tomo says "nice to meet you to uhm- im y/n, y/n l/n" "nice to meet you too y/n-san" rem sates giving a wide smile which makes you let out a warm smile

'goal complete, fuck yes'

"So y/n-san not to be rude but are you a fanus? Cuz you have horns" rem asks cutting you from your thoughts "oh I'm not a fanus I'm a demon actually" "woah...COOL!" "o-oh i thought nevermind..." "What did you think i was gonna say?" "Well usually when someone discovers im a demon they would usually hate me for it" you say shyly scratching your cheek 

"Well i think it's cool right guys?" Rem said asking the others "it is pretty interesting per say" tomo said "it's pretty cool actually" "oh ok" then silence "so y/n what do you wanna be when you're older?" "I wanna become a huntress like my big sis" "oh what school are you gonna go to?" Tomo asked "beacon" "cool all of us are gonna go there too right guys?" rem asked and the others gave a nod

'i can get used to this friendgroup'

♡︎~✰𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐮𝐞:𝐩𝐭. 3✰~♡︎

𝐄𝐍𝐃


	5. 1:1

★𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 1: 𝙱𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚘𝚗 𝙰𝚌𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚖𝚢★

-𝐖𝐞𝐥𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐓𝐨 𝐁𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐨𝐧 𝐀𝐜𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐦𝐲-  
♡︎~✰𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1 𝐩𝐭.1✰~♡︎

𝐘/𝐍 𝐏𝐎𝐕

"Aren't y'all excited?! We get to go to our dream school and become huntsman?" Rem excitedly asks "of course we're excited" riko states

While we walk out of the air ship vomit boy runs up to the trashcan and vomits "disgusting..." Tomo mumbles 

As we walk we see a girl with black hair with red tips and a girl with blond hair, suddenly the girl with blond hair gets swooped away by people "how does that even work?" Riko asks "i honestly don't know-" "what are you doing?!" We hear a shout from a distance we all look to see the girl with black and red hair on the floor while a girl wearing all white towers over her "a schnee..." Tomo grumbles as his ears flop down (tomo has wolf ears while riko has a tiger tail) 

"Sorry..." "Sorry do you have any idea the damage you could've caused?!" "Such a drama queen" riko mumbles "i know right" "give me that! this is dust mined from the and purified from the schnee query(look idk what weiss says there tbh pls correct me)" "uhh" "what are you brain dead?! dust! fire! water! lightning! energy! are you even listening to me?!" "Shit the girl looks like she gonna sneeze" i say and the others nod "should i?"

"Yeah you should" rem says before the girl could sneeze i moved the schnee out of the way thus making me get hit by the explosion 'dammit I'm dirty now oh right-' "hey you ok?" "What?! Of course not and get your dirty hands off me!" Schnee pushed me off making me almost fall but neh

"I'm really really sorry" i start to walk back to my group "ugh you complete dolt! Aren't you a little young to be attending beacon?" 

"Man she's rude" rem states "i know right" i say as i brush off the remaining dirt on my clothes "do you even know who i am?!" "Weiss schnee, heir to the schnee dust company" a black haired girl says as she holds her book

"Another faunus?" "What makes you say that n/n?" ".....since when do bows twitch?" "Huh...good observation" tomo says as his own ears twitch "anyways we should head to the auditorium" riko suggests "agreed" and with that we went to the big ass auditorium

♡︎~✰𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1 𝐩𝐭.1✰~♡︎  
𝐄𝐍𝐃


	6. 1:2

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐌𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐍𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞  
♡︎~✰𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1 𝐩𝐭.2✰~♡︎

𝐘/𝐍 𝐏𝐎𝐕

"*sigh* this place is crowded where should we sleep?" Rem asks and then i spot the fanus sitting near the corner "hey lets go there next to the fanus" i said as i pointed to the fanus 

"sure" all four of us walked to the fanus "hey um do you mind if we stay here?" the black haired girl looks up to me and istg i saw a hint of red on her cheeks "no its fine" she says as we sit down "so whats your name" rem asks

"blake..." "well nice to meet you blake! im rem, the girl with the bandage on her eye is riko, the boy here is tomo and the girl next to you is y/n" then an awkward silence "oh hey what type of fanus are you-" i wisper but got cut off by her covering my mouth "how did you find out?!" she whisper shouts i raise a brow indecating her to put her hand off my mouth to let me speak. she the gets flustered and takes her hand off my mouth

"first of all since when do bows twitch? second of all i heard you purring earlier" "oh..." she said still red "HALOOOOO" we all hear a voice chime in we turn to see the chick that almost got exploded in the face and a busty ass blondie

"i believe you...five know each other" "arent you that girl that exploded?" "almost actually, thanks again" the younger girl said as she looks at me "no dont need to thank me" "anyways my name's ruby but you can just call me crater- uhhh actually you could just call me ruby" "ok..."

then ruby and blondie whisper to eachother for a sec then blondie asks "so what are yalls names" "blake..." "im rem hope we can be friends!" "im riko" "tomo" "and im y/n nice to meet ya" "well im yang ruby's older sister...i like your bow" "thanks..." "it goes great with your...pajamas" "rrright" "...nice night dont ya think" yang says as i hop into a mindlink with the others 'this is awkward as fuck' 'i know right but i mean its kinda a great first impression!' then i hop out of the mindlink to see ruby and yang in a cloud thingy

"what in the world is going on over here!? dont you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!" "oh not you again" yang and weiss said in unsion "guys shes right people are trying to sleep" "oh now youre on my side" i grab the candle thats next to blake "hey can i?" "go for it" and with that i blew out the candle

♡︎~✰𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1 𝐩𝐭.2✰~♡︎  
𝐄𝐍𝐃


	7. 1:3

𝐈𝐧𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧  
♡︎~✰𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1 𝐩𝐭.3✰~♡︎

3𝐫𝐝 𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐏𝐎𝐕

"For years you have been trained to become wariors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest" ozpin starts "now im sure many of you heared the rumors of the assingment of teams well allow us to put an end to your confusion each of you will be guven teamates...today" glynda continues

"these teamates will be with you for the reat of your time here at beacon so it is in your best to be pared with someone who you can work well...that being said the first person you make eyecontact with will be your teamate for the next four years" *ruby noises* "after you've partnered up, make your way up to the northern part of the forest...do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die"

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cilff, you will guard the item as long as your standing and grade you appropriately...are there any questions"

"Yeah um sir-" "good...now take your positions" *camera starts to pan showing of the students cooly posing* "uh sir? I got um- a question" weiss gets launched, then several others including you, rem, riko, and tomo 

"So um what exactly is a landing strategyyyyyyy"

𝐘/𝐍 𝐏𝐎𝐕

'ok how to land how to land...oh i got it' i then use my semblance to create ropes that launch out both my hands, i used zed ropes and hook them to the tree branches which after a few swing i landed "gracefully" (you fell down face first) "well that was gracefull" i heard a familiar voice i look up to see riko standing with her arms crossed "oh hey riko...do you know where the other two are?" I asked as she shrugs "lets hop in a mindlink" "sure" 

I then started a mindlink 'hello hello? Rem? Tomo? Can any of you here me?' 'yep! Hello its rem' 'ok good tomo where are you?' 'coincidentally i landed next to...rem' 'well good, let's speed through the forest and get to the temple as fast as we can...agreed?' 'agreed'

Then i ended the mind link "let's go?" I ask and riko nods but then i feel a presence "grimm..." Then suddenly ten beowolves apear out of nowhere. Then me and riko look at each other as we take out our weapons "i take five and you take five" "got it" after i said that we both launched off and attack the grimm

With me slashing the grimm like a madwoman and riko no scoping all the other(faze riko) so it was easy "ok let's make our way up north" i say as riko nods then we make our way up north

Tɪᴍᴇ Sᴋɪᴘ

Finally me and riko have made it to the Temple surprisingly to see blake and yang already here "looks like we weren't the first ones here" i said which caught yang and blake's attention "hey y/n, hey riko!" Yang says happily

Me and riko walk up to the relics "chess pieces?" I look to the side to see a black queen chess piece "let's get this- oh wait" riko looks at me and raises an eyebrow "what?" "Where's rem and tomo-" "weeeeeeeee!!" everyone turns around to see rem running at full speed and accidentally knocking riko over, as rem hovers over riko the both of them blush deep red "*sigh* rem you idio- oh my god yes" tomo says as rem quickly gets off of riko 

after that "thing" happened i slightly snicker but then "heads upppp!!!" we all look up to see ruby falling out of the sky then juane comes out of nowhere from the side making him and ruby crash into a tree "yang, did your sister just fall from the sky?" then we hear a crash we look to our left and see an ursa then an explosion erupts behind it "yeeeeeeeehawwwww" nora yells "aw its broken...." then ren comes out of nowhere.

then we see pyhrra getting chased by a overgrown scorpion "did she just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?" 'wait its called a deathstalker? neh overgrown scorpion is better'

"i cant take it anymore! can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" 'woah...she's hot when she's mad- wait y/n now is not the time to simp' "umm yang" ruby points up and we see weiss hanging onto an overgrown bird 'wow this day's eventful as fuck' "how could you leave me?!" 

"i said jump" ruby says

"she's gonna fall" blake says 

"she'll be fine"

"she's falling" ren states as we see weiss falling out of the sky 'should i?' then jaune jumps out the tree and catches weiss, and then he panics as him and weiss fall from the sky 'yeah i should save them' 

just before jaune fall i catch him with one arm "my her-" "shut the fuck up" i drop him immediately as i watch carefully as weiss falls, dont worry i catched her she looks at me with amazement in her eyes "my hero-" before she could finished her sentence i drop her "what is wrong with you?! why would you just drop me?!" "cuz why not?"

(lemme just skip some parts)

"heya sorry to ruin the "lovey dovey" moment but uhhh" i jump up and "try" to kill the deathstalker but "holy shit this is hard to break-" before i could finish my sentence the deathstalker smacked me with his tail thus making me crash into a tree "what the fuck?! you rude fucking piece of shit" i said as my eyes start to glow red 

(skipty skip)

as we were all running towards where the deathstalker and overgrown bird went i hopped into a mindlink with rem, riko and tomo 'ok tomo and rem yo two go for the scorpion me and riko are gonna go for the bird' 'wait why do i always get paired with...rem' 'listen tomo youre the one who had delt with her less so it's fair' 'whatever' 

we arrive and the place as we run up the bridge i see the bird fly but before it could destroy the bridge i made rope and grapel to it's neck and i landed on it i used my dark rope to navigate it causing it to crash into a mountain

"Y/n!" I heard ruby yell "don't worry im fine! The birds still alive though'' 

(Ok so everything that happened in that fight happened here ok (and yea im just lazy as fuck in sorry))

♡︎~✰𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1 𝐩𝐭.3✰~♡︎  
𝐄𝐍𝐃


	8. 1:4

𝐓𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬  
♡︎~✰𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1 𝐩𝐭.4✰~♡︎

3𝐫𝐝 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐏𝐎𝐕

"russle thrush, cardin winchester, dove bronzewing, and sky lark, the four of you have retrived the black bishop pieces...from this day forward you all will work together as team crdl lead by, cardin winchester"

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie, the four of you retrived the white rook pieces from this day forward you will be known as team JNPR...led by Jaune Arc!" "Huh? Led by-?" "Congratulations young man"

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrived the white knight pieces from this day forward you wull work together as team RWBY...led by Ruby Rose" "im so proud of you!"

"And last but not the least Y/n L/n, Riko Nakajima, Rem Sasaki, and Tomo Miyamoto, the four of you have collected the black queen pieces so from this day forward you will be team t/n led by Y/n L/n" 

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year"

Tɪᴍᴇ Sᴋɪᴘ (after the ceremony)

"So what do you guys wanna do?" rem asks "do for what?" "In celebration on being on a team together" "how about tommrow? We can go to the shops ill pay for it" "thanks y/n youre the best!" "its nothing really" "ok wait lets head to our dorm!" 

Tɪᴍᴇ Sᴋɪᴘ(in the morning) 

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" rem shouts waking riko and tomo up but not y/n "huh looks like y/n's not waking up...yaknow what that means" rem said with a cheeky grin on her face "oh no..." rem grabs an airhorn from her bag and blasts it to your ear 

you jolt awake from that sudden sound making you throw a pillow at rem "what the fuck?!" "sorry n/n it was the only way" you look at the time and see that its 6am "but its 6am school starts at 9am" "exactly thats because we're decorating!" 

Sᴏᴍᴇ Dᴇᴄᴏʀᴀᴛɪɴɢ Lᴀᴛᴇʀ

"phew that was tiring..." rem says wipjng off the sweat from her forehead "and its only been two hours" "lets get dressed i guess then we can wonder around?" riko suggests "sure i go first" "dammit i wanted to call dibs first but...whatever"

(Y/N wore the girl's top and the boy's bottoms cuz again...fuck skirts!)

♡︎~✰𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1✰~♡︎  
𝐄𝐍𝐃


	9. 2:1

★𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 2: 𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎★

-𝐋𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚 𝐃𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐂𝐚𝐭-  
♡

︎~✰𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 2 𝐩𝐭.1✰~♡︎

3𝐫𝐝 𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐏𝐎𝐕

Currently your team were sat on a table with team RWBY and JPNR making small talk "oh wait i just realized something" the tables eyes looks towards yang "what is it?" Jaune asks

"y/n why do you always have badages on your hands?" yang asks you "oh right yoh always wore bandages, why is that?" pyrrha asks you slightly tilting her head "did something happened?" ruby asks

"no not at all these bandages are for style purposes only" "yep! she said the same thing when we all first met" "oh cool and another thing is whats that shiny thing in your mouth" yang questions

"oh its a tongue piercing" "what?! since when the fuck did you have a tongue piercing?!" Rem blurts out "language!" Tomo scolded "english!" "Wait you have a tongue piercing cool can i see it"

"Sure" you then stick your tongue out and show of your piercing after ten seconds you put your tongue back in your mouth and you notice blake hiding(istg "hiding" auto corrected to "riding" and omfg) her face in the book she's reading "aw is little blakey flustered?" "S-shut up" you let out a slight snicker 

y/n: "anyways...any more questions?"

ruby: "i got one what type of fanus are you?"

y/n: "well my answer to that question is...im not a fanus"

ruby: "what"

y/n: "im a demon" 

RWY & JPNR: "wha?"

blake: "so thats why i recognized that last name..." 

yang: "what do you mean?"

blake: "have you never heared them? the l/n family the current rulers of the underworld"

y/n: "any more questions?"

Then silence "ok so thats it-" "h-hey let go of me!" "eh?" you turn around to see a bunny fanus getting her ears pulled by cardin

"*sigh* ill be right back" you say as you got up from the table and walked toward cardin. You put a hand on his shoulder and said "hey dude could you stop pulling on her ears? its very rude of you doing that to a lady like herself" you say in the most polite way possible truth is...you were pissed off

"Oh yeah when do you have the right to order me around?!" He said as he turned around and gripped your collar "listen buddy if you try to get on my nerves i will have no choice but to do the flying skull crusher on you and drop kick you" "oh yeah you little bitch?! how about you just go back to the kitchen where you belong" then silence

"oh shit" rem says "whats wrong?" yang asks "she is pissed and when y/n's pissed there's a 50% chance that you'll enconter death" riko explains "should we stop her?" "nah...one, he deserves it and two, its gonna be entertaining" 

"ok what did you just say?" you said your voice deeper than usual and you open your eyes that are not e/c anymore instead they're red "u-uh" "say it again you little shit" "uhmm" "ok youre just wasting my time" you then summoned black ropes from your hands and proceed to tie cardin up "now that that's done-" "hey bitch how dare you do that to our leader" "oh right" and then in the speed of light the rest of team crdl were tied up, you then calm back down a bit your eyes turn back to their normal color

you turn around to the bunny fanus "hiya im y/n l/n nice to metcha!" "v-velvet scarlentina, thank you by the way" "no problem anyways i got to go back have a good day!" and with that you returned to your table to see them with all shocked faces*except for your team tho) "what?" "that was so cool!" "How did you do that-" "whats doing on here" you heard professor godwitch's voice with you snapped your finger realising team crdl 

Time skip 

currently you were walking around the book store then you see a familliar cat fanus "oh hey blake how are ya?" "o-oh y/n hello..." "oh hey watcha reading?" you take the book from her hands and skim through the pages "h-hey g-give that b-back"

"i always knew you were a closet prevert cuz what i see here is some good yuri" "you read that type of stuff? i thought i was the only one..." "nah me, rem and riko actually read it from time to time" "oh ok..." "oh how about you go pick out some books and ill pay for them?" 

"y-you would do that?" "of course i come from a wealthy family remeber?" "oh right" blake then picks out some books and you paid for them obviously "so wanna head to a cafe nearby" "sure..." "ok lets go" 

the both of you walk towards the cafe you two came(thats what she said...sorry i couldnt pass up that dirty joke i deeply apologize) in the cafe and started to order your drinks "ill take (insert favorite drink that gas caffine) and also (favorite pastry) what do you want blake?" "ill take a latte and a two sugar cookies" "ok that'll be (random amount of lien)" "here ya go" "ok comin' right up!" after a couple of minutes later the worker comes back with your food and pastries "have a good day ladies!" you both walk out and take a seat on of the outside tables 

Time Skip

Both of you and blake were currently walking towards the dorms then you both stop at the front of team RWBY's dorm "thanks y/n i had a great day...thank you" "no problem...i loved our cute lil date" "d-date?" you give blake a small peck on her lips "ok bye blake see ya tommorow!" "s-see y-ya"

♡︎~✰𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 2 𝐩𝐭.1✰~♡︎  
𝐄𝐍𝐃


	10. 2:2

𝐀𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐃𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐘𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐨𝐧?  
♡︎~✰𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 2 𝐩𝐭.2✰~♡︎

𝐘/𝐍 𝐏𝐎𝐕

"hey y/n!" i turned around to See a familiar busty blondie "oh hey yang whats up?" "so i heard you went on a date with blake" "yeah so?" "so...do you wanna go on date with me?" 

i then feel my face turn red "u-uh sure" "ok lets go!" yang then grabs my hand and starts to drag me out "ok hop on"

"you have a motorbike?" "yeah now hop on" she gets gets on the bike and puts me behinds her "hold on tight ok?" "What's that supposed to mean-" without a doubt yang speeds her bike up and just drives 

"here we are" i look up to see that we're at junior's "really? why here" "cuz why not?" "fine" then both me and yang went into the bar "oh not you again..." "dont worry junior i wont do anything im just taking this cutie on a date" "whatever...so what are you gonna get?"

"uhh ill take (random alcoholic drink and uhh y/n what do ya want" "ill take the same thing" "coming right up" after a minute or so junior comes back with our drinks 

"Here you go" "thanks junior" after that me and yang start drink our drinks in silence "so y/n" "yea?" "I saw you kiss blake yesterday" "yea so?" "Do you like her or do you like me?" "U-uhhhh" i say my face getting flustered "c'mon be honest with me" "i meannnn i like the both of you equally and i can't choose between the both of you" 

"Oh ok" "why is there something wrong?" "Well- actually nevermind I'll talk to blake about this" she says and i nod in agreement "oh your back here again" me and yang turn around and we see a pair of twins one wearing red dress and other on wearing a white one "hey look I'm not gonna do anything im just hanging out with her" yang says as she points to me 

"Oh a date with this cutie" the one wearing red says while walking up to me and lifting up my chin "hey get your hands off her!" Yang says and her eyes glow red "oh is the dragon jealous?" "Oh you little sh-" "no you're not gonna start a fight we're going" i grab yang by her scarf (it's a scarf right? right?!) 

"H-hey i wanna beat some ass c'mon" "nope c'mon let's head back to beacon-" "hey you haven't paid yet-" "here ya go" then i threw some cash at junior

"Drive." "Ok, ok, no need to be pushy" she then hops on her bike and we both drive back to beacon 

Time skip   
𝐘𝐚𝐧𝐠'𝐬 𝐏𝐎𝐕 

"Want me to escort you to your dorm m'lady?" i see y/n blush madly "u-uh sure" 'she acts all cold and serious but she acts so...submissive all of a sudden' "cmon lets go" i grab her hand and her blush increases

Then we both walk to her dorm and "thanks for the "date" yang i really enjoyed it" "yep you're welcome!" I said and give her a peck on the lips and her blush increases more and more almost resembling ruby's cake "o-ok I'm g-gonna h-head back into my dorm see ya tomorrow" "ok see ya y/n" she then comes back into her dorm 

As i walking back to my dorm and i see blake walking while reading a book "hey blake" she looks up from her book "hey what's up?" "We need to talk..."

𝐘/𝐍 𝐏𝐎𝐕

as i opened the door i heard a thump i looked behind the door and i see rem on her butt on the floor "were you listening in on my conversation?" "ye" "so you went on a date with blake...and yang?" tomo asked "yeah" "and you cant choose between the both of them?" "Yeah" "and i have to say that i have an observation that both yang and blake have feelings for eachother" "huh so that means?" "how about a poly relationship?" "whats that?" ren asked "its basically 𝑻𝒉𝒓𝒆𝒆 𝑾𝒂𝒚 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆 where three people date at the same time" 

"so will you think about it?" riko asked "ye" 

♡︎~✰𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 2 𝐩𝐭.2✰~♡︎  
𝐄𝐍𝐃


	11. 2:3

𝐀𝐧 𝐀𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭  
♡︎~✰𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 2 𝐩𝐭.3✰~♡︎

𝐁𝐥𝐚𝐤𝐞'𝐬 𝐏𝐎𝐕

"so yang what did you wanna talk about " i asked the blond as the both of us are in our dorm (weiss and ruby are doing some business) "well i wanted to talk about y/n" i feel my face reddens at the metion of her name

"Yeah what about her?" "So I noticed that we both like y/n" "yeah..." I skeptically ask "and i know i like you and you like me back" "w-wait how did you know that?" "I have my reasoning anyways...what would you say if we share her?" "Like a poly relationship?" "ye" "well if we're both ok with it we just need y/n's permission right" "yeh let's just ask her tommorow ok" "sure"

Time skip

3𝐫𝐝 𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐏𝐎𝐕

"hey y/n" you turn around to see yang and blake behind you "oh hey whats up?" "We need to talk to you alone" "oh ok where to?" "to our dorm ruby and weiss arent gonna be there until tommorow" "oh ok then lets go-" without a second thought yang grabs you by your tie (kinky~) and drags you over to her and blake's dorm

once all three of you arive to their dorm room blake opens the door and locks it up "Uh you guys seem to be in a rush" "oh no its nothing y/n we just wanna talk about something" blake says "and what is it about" "so me and blake have been talking" "and?" "we've decided to share you" blake states then a awkward silence fills the room

"huh that's apperent" "what does that mean?"(blake) "i was gonna ask the same thing" "huh well then..." in an instant yang pins you face first to the wall "hey guys what are you doing?" but no reply "guys what are you- ahh~" you were cut off by your own moan as you felt someone stroke you tail "h-hey g-guys s-stop t-t-touching there its s-sensitve" 

♡︎~✰𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 2 𝐩𝐭.3✰~♡︎  
𝐄𝐍𝐃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i feel so evil and i also feel so bad for leaving yalls on a cliffhanger anyways goodbye and get ready for the next chapter
> 
> also i think im gonna do talking like this (ex. [Character's name]: hey go take a shit) So it wont be that confusing ok im actually gonna go now bye


	12. 2:4

𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐀𝐫𝐞 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐓𝐰𝐨 𝐃𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠?!  
♡︎~✰𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 2 𝐩𝐭.4✰~♡︎

⚠️𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝙻𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚗! 𝚒 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚊 *𝚈𝚞𝚛𝚒 𝙻𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚗, 𝚃𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚢𝚙𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚝, 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚐𝚘 𝚘𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛⚠️

3𝐫𝐝 𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐏𝐎𝐕

Yang:"are you ok with this?"(i always do consent for this type shit cuz...we dont like rape here)

Y/n: "y-yes- ahh~"

You cut yourself off due to blake stroking your tail faster. All of sudden all of the pleasure disappeared

Y/n:"guys-"

Then you feel someone gripping your waist and throwing you on blake's bed. Then yang and blake start to ✨seductively✨ walk towards, this you may or may not have given you a nosebleed(you'll never know)

Yang then pins you down on the bed while blake was watching a smirk on her face. Yang then starts to kiss from your ear to your neck looking for your sweet spot.

After some looking she finally finds your sweet spot

Y/n:"ahh~"

Yang(thoughts): 'that was smexy'

you then heard footsteps walking towards you, you look to your side and see blake walking towards you with a smirk on her face.

Blake: "yang come here a sec"

yang then stands up and both blake and yang whisper to each other for a couple of seconds. yang then makes you sit up

Yang: "Take off your tie"(sidenote: you already took your cloak off)

Y/n: "ok?" (takes off tie)

yang then takes your tie and blindfolds you, you feel someone get behind you and the other person

what you assume gets infront of you and starts to make out with you, you then feel a hand moving from your breast towards your throbbing pussy 

suddenly the hand gets in your pants and starts to slowly caresses your pussy 

Y/n: "Hah~"

without warning yang(is what you presume) plunges two fingers into your throbbing hole and slowly thrusts in and out, then blake starts to grope your breasts while marking you 

Yang: "you like that?...you little slut"

Y/n: "y-yes- ahh~ f-faster p-please"

just as you say that yang speeds up her thrust and blake continues to grope you. after these events you felt a feeling in your stomach 

Y/n: "i-i think I'm g-gonna cum"

Blake&Yang: "come for us~"

and with that you came

♡︎✰~𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 2~✰♡︎  
𝐄𝐍𝐃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i lost my touch in writing lemons lol ok anyways as always have a good day/night/afternoon goodbye :)


	13. 3:1

★𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 3: 𝐃𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐬★

-𝐀 𝐯𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞-  
♡︎~✰𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 3 𝐩𝐭.1✰~♡︎

3𝐫𝐝 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐏𝐎𝐕

you felt yourself slowly wake up from your slumber when you felt to people on either side of you, you to see blake and yang clinging your arms

Y/n: 'oh god...did we'

Yang: "good morning little devil~" 

Y/n: "oh hey yang what's up?" 

Yang: "nothing much, but what day is it?" 

Y/n: "monday why?"

Yang: "wait...whats the time?" 

Y/n: "a quarter till nine"

Yang: "whaaaaa"

Y/n: "8:45" 

Yang: "oh shit! blake wake up!" 

Blake: "huh?"

Blake starts to groggily wake up from her sleep

Yang: "we're gonna be late get ready...wait, where's y/n?"

yang then starts to look around but to no avail she doesn't see you, but then the bathroom door opens to see you wearing your uniform

Yang: "how did you-?"

Y/n: "magic, now c'mon you guys are gonna be late"

Ruby: "ugh...what time is it?"

Y/n: "8:50"

Ruby: "wait what! weiss wake up we're gonna be late!" 

Weiss: "but it's sunday"

Y/n: "no it's definitely monday"

Weiss: "oh my goodness!" 

Y/n: "now all of you get ready and I'll go to class gooooodbyeeeee"

you then start to walk over to professor port's class 

Tɪᴍᴇ sᴋɪᴘᴜ

you were currently "listing" to one of professor port's stories but the you hear a voice

???: 'let me out'

Y/n: 'what the-'

???: 'i said let me out you idiot-!'

but then the voice gets cut off

Y/n: 'that was...odd, whatever'

♡︎~✰𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 3 𝐩𝐭.1✰~♡︎  
𝐄𝐍𝐃


End file.
